1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a visual aid for use with a cross-stitch pattern, a storage medium for holding the same and a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Cross-stitching is a popular activity for people of all ages. It relieves stress and provides a productive outlet for energy culminating in an attractive usable or framable article. Unfortunately for those with imperfect vision or failing eyesight, concentrating on an intricate pattern can be difficult, especially large complex patterns.
At other times, it is desirable to have a mechanism which effectively, selectively highlights or outlines a portion of a larger item. While adhesive backed markers, labels, peel-off tape and other devices are conventionally available, their generally opaque nature limits their effectiveness in many respects from serving as a suitable visual aid.
Thus, with the above concerns and needs in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a visual aid which selectively, removably highlights or outlines portions of a larger item such as a cross-stitch pattern.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a visual aid which includes a plurality of border ticks to further facilitate the highlighting function.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a storage medium for a plurality of visual aids.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a method for using the aforesaid visual aids to facilitate inspection, stitching, and copying of cross-stitch patterns.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon closer reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.